Isle of Dawn
The Isle of Dawn is the prime starting location for all new characters created within Vanguard. Description "The Isle of Dawn was separated from the continent of Kojan during the cataclysm. A village of battle hardened humans and a band of zealot hobgoblins have warred against each other for centuries on the Isle. Their mutual hatred for one another runs deep and even now they are locked in an ongoing struggle. Due to the mysterious loss of the bulk of their defenders, the humans are barely able to defend themselves. Even now, their villages burn as they frantically seek aid. The isle is desperately in need of heroes and you have decided to answer that call. P.S. Don't feed the Tenby." : ''- The official in-game description of the Isle of Dawn'' The Isle of Dawn is a concentrated starting area aimed strongly to ease both new and returning players into the world of Telon. Its features include: * Rewarding 'saga' questlines for all three gameplay spheres which teach the beginning to intermediate specifics of each sphere, along with many other 'side' quests. * An area of concentrated resource nodes to ensure players are able to get a foothold in their harvesting skills before leaving the Isle. * Content only available through the Isle such as titles and items. The Isle is completely separated from the main world of Telon although players are still able to chat with friends and join guilds whilst there. As such there are some restrictions which may be noted: * All players are limited to level 10 in the gameplay spheres. Specifically players may reach level ten and continue to earn experience to 99.99% toward level 11 - any experience gained after this is wasted. * Players on the Isle will not have access to mailboxes, the global exchange or banks until they leave the Isle. Adventuring Quests Adventuring Saga (in order of progression) *Go to Kiri Tentrees *Report to Sixfish *Warming Up *They Hate The Smell *Go Train *Return to Veteran Sixfish *Drive Them Back *The Trial of the Isle *Report to Kiri Tentrees *Rendezvous With Eni Jaderiver *The Village *An Odd Treasure *Gateway Termination *Invading Earth Den *Unforgivable *Inform the Magistrate's Representative *Go Train* *Return to Elder Wen Starbrook *Seek Out Lix Luckkin *Stoned Operatives *Unwilling Reason *Discoveries Found *Inform The Magistrate *Infiltration, No Box Required *Warn The Priests *Knowing Is Half The Battle *Living On A Prayer *Ascension *A Second Chance *Beyond The Glass *The Path to Adventure Other Quests *Family Tools *Aide for the Hermit *Thief in the Night *Disturbing the Water *Hobgoblin Menace *Hobgoblin Patrols *Lost Charm *Extinguishing Flames *Grinding Stones *Stolen Heirloom Diplomacy Quests Diplomacy Saga (in order of progression) Other Quests Crafting Quests Crafting Saga (in order of progression) *The Artisan **The Path of the Artificer **The Path of the Blacksmith ***Blacksmith Training: Crafting Tools ***Blacksmith Training: Using Utilities ***Blacksmith Training: The Crafting Process ***Blacksmith Training: Complications and Quality ***Blacksmith Training: Proper Attire ***Blacksmith Training: Work Orders ***Blacksmith Training: Assembly **The Path of the Outfitter ***Outfitter Training: Crafting Tools ***Outfitter Training: Using Utilities ***Outfitter Training: The Crafting Process ***Outfitter Training: Complications and Quality ***Outfitter Training: Proper Attire ***Outfitter Training: Work Orders ***Outfitter Training: Assembly *Artisan's Saga: Yoshin's Support *Artisan's Saga: Emergency Supplies *Tier Quests *Item Enhancement Other Quests NPCs of Note *Tan Fen Greatcloud *Kiri Tentrees *Veteran Sixfish *Rin Go Tentrees *Hom On Ovis *Eni Jaderiver *Onu Whiteleaf *Koi Le Trueverse *Elder Wen Starbrook Named Mobs *Asak *Darak *Glitteracticacookie *Harozda *Kekvar *Klorar *Kriksa *Tarok Items of Note *Darkwood Crossbow *Gem of the Flames *Heavy Leather Belt *Hermit's Mask *Kekvar's Stud of Spirits *Klorar's Mask of Battle *Magical Cookie *Ring of Dawn *Ring of Spirit *Tarok's Charm of War *Tenby's Axe *Whiteleaf Choker Category:Locations Category:Starting Locations